Lovia International Circuit
Lovia International Circuit - Kinley, more commonly Lovia International Circuit (LIB) is the largest racetrack (and only major one) in Lovia. Built in 2010, completely financed by Edward Hannis, it was made to potentially start-up racing as a popular sport in Lovia. Design The circuit was designed to be similar to the Circuit de Catalunya, the location of the Spanish Grand Prix. It was originally planned to be on a flat area outside of Kinley, but it was later changed to an area that was slightly hillier, which led to the enlargement of the Shoelace, Concave, and Bootleg turns, which were made larger to go around the hill, leading to a rare type of turn, that of an outside bank (in other words, the track banks away from the middle of the curve, making cars tend to roll off-track two-fold, with both centrifugal force and gravity working against them). The Dilhen turn was made at the top of a hill, making it a difficult part of the track. Racers cannot see the end of the turn until they are only a few yards away, making it necessary that they both slow down and anticipate the turn. Construction The circuit was paied for completely by Edward Hannis, who decided to spend his savings on a project that could raise tourism to Seven, as well as promote racing in Lovia. The construction started off in early January of 2010, and was completed late October of that same year. The project was cost a total of $2 million, which is projected to be paid off by mid-2011. The project took very little time and money because of its natural advantages, and because of the large amount of recycled, hence free, materials used. The land in the area is a material that would hold tarmac onto the ground easily, allowing for it to be placed directly on the ground, and allowed to dry. All tarmac, concrete, rubber, and metal used was recycled from old roads, vehicles, and buildings from Lovia and the United States from willing companies needing a way of getting rid of the material, which would not sell the quantities it was in. Usage The track was first driven upon on November 1, 2010, and was open to the public the very next day. Admisison fees were placed to allow spectators to watch amateur drivers from the country race. Within the first month of usage, $50,000 in revenue was made. There are no organized tournaments using Lovia International Circuit yet, but the Lovia Racers Cup is planned to be entirely hosted by LIC. Lovia International Circuit was named an international-class racetrack upon completion, and it hosted a small exhibition race with drivers from the USA, Canada, Mexico, and Lovia. It was considered by these foreign drivers to be a racetrack "worthy of a grand prix." Hannis stated that he would hope that someday Lovia would have a place in the F1, and that Lovia International Circuit be used for the Lovian Grand Prix. The track was meant to be used for the Lovia Racers Cup, though that tournament never really took off. The track will now host the Lovian race of the WCUP Championship, the first being held in mid-June 2015. Category:Lovia International Circuit